


Complications

by sharkby1e



Series: untitled darkmark series [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Lust, M/M, Master/Pet, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Mark doesn't know how to feel about Dark. A gag is all it takes to make him figure it out.Can be read as a sequel to 'Punishment' or a stand-alone story.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Series: untitled darkmark series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103465
Kudos: 4





	Complications

Mark had been trying to get his collar off all morning. After last night's events, Dark hadn't bothered to reappear, instead leaving Mark a note in the kitchen saying he'd be back in the afternoon and that he should be waiting. Grateful for the pause, he had quickly started trying to free himself from the uncomfortable bit of leather that Dark had forced him into wearing as a punishment. He'd put it back on before Dark got home, he told himself. He just needed to _breathe._

But nothing worked. Mark even resorted to taking a kitchen knife to the collar, but he'd been unable to cut through. Dark must've used his freaky demon powers to curse it or something, he decided. _At least nobody else can see_ _it._

So Mark went about his daily business, trying to ignore the collar and the bitter memory of last night's punishment. He started to record a video, but the cruel bite of the leather around his neck and the unwelcomed yearning for Dark made the recording session nothing but uncomfortable. He had a good chat with Ethan over text, however, the interaction with his friend making it easier to forget. But it felt fake, like Mark had to put on a mask for him, and once again his thoughts slipped back to Dark. He didn't have to hide his relationships in front of Dark. He couldn't hide anything from the demon. Dark knew anything and everything he wished to know about Mark, even though before this Mark had stubbornly refused to tell him anything he seemed particularly interested in. Old Mark, the Mark that had defied Dark so much across their handful of months of on-and-off fucking, he was gone. New Mark knew better than to refuse Dark anything, now that he'd felt punishment. He developed a lump in his throat as he realized that that was exactly how Dark wanted him to feel.

When Mark's dick started to twitch, he knew it was time to stop thinking about Dark, goddamnit, and make lunch. Something mundane would surely drag him out of this fantasy world his head seemed to be living in. A glance into the fridge told him he'd have to go shopping later (or tomorrow, his lazy brain suggested) but there was enough for a sandwich. He didn't have to make Dark anything - he'd eat at whatever boring demon job he worked again, Mark couldn't remember.

_There he was again!_ The demon seemed to have imprinted himself in his mind, Mark thought as he whacked himself in the face gently to try to clear Dark from his thoughts. Why couldn't they go back to the way it was before, a quick fuck every few days with nothing in-between instead of this weird _pining_ that seemed to be going on?

Frustrated and disgruntled, and the collar digging into his skin again, Mark went back to making his sandwich. He had only let Dark fuck him because he hadn't had any other sort of partner in a long while, and so when the demon had shown up and asserted himself into his home and life, he'd welcomed the spicing up of his boring evenings. Before, if he had been asked to choose between Dark fucking him and pretty much any other man in the entire world, Mark would have chosen the other man in a heartbeat. But now, he wasn't so sure, and it was driving him mad. One night with a bondage collar and a cock ring and his entire worldview had been changed. Mark wasn't sure he could deal with it, nor could he deal with the realization that the collar was starting to feel normal on his neck.

Mark was tidying up the kitchen when hands suddenly grasped his hips from behind and prevented him from moving. He was about to cry out when a familiar voice murmured into his ear, "Miss me, pet?"

"Ah- welcome home, master," Mark replied, his dick suddenly hardening with Dark's return. He ignored it. "H-have you already eaten?" he asked, trying to make light conversation with the demon that practically owned him. It was a pathetic attempt, he knew, but Dark humoured him with a response.

"Yes," Dark hummed, one hand finding its way into Mark's messy black hair. "I expect you were waiting eagerly for your master's return, hm?" Dark caressed his skull through his hair, drawing a tiny squeal from his submissive.

"Um... yes, master," Mark lied, not eager to be punished again for failing to be up to Dark's standards.

Dark dragged Mark away suddenly, one hand gripping his hip, the other still tangled in his hair, and slammed him down on the countertop, though not hard enough to hurt him. Dark pressed his face down into the cool stone and twisted one arm up behind his back, making him yelp in pain. "Don't lie to me, pet," Dark hissed. "I expect honesty from you in the future."

Mark's heart skipped a beat and he stammered, "Y-yes, master, I won't lie to you again, I promise." His jeans suddenly felt too tight around his cock and he was relieved when Dark let him go.

"Did you try to take your collar off?" Dark demanded, peering at him sternly.

Mark gulped and turned around to face Dark. "Yes, master," he answered, steadying himself against the countertop behind him. If he was being honest with himself (which he wasn't), he would have noticed that he had practically forgotten about the collar around his neck.

"So you know now that only I can remove it," a sly grin grew on Dark's face. "You're bound to me, pet."

Mark wanted to ignore how hard that statement made his dick.

Dark sauntered back towards him, closing the gap until their bodies were touching. "I have a surprise for you," he changed the subject swiftly. "Close your eyes, pet."

Mark did as he was told, and soon felt the taste of leather inside his mouth. A gag. Dark had gagged him like an unruly dog.

"Open," Dark directed, and Mark's eyes fluttered back open to the sight of his master's grinning face. "As a punishment for lying to me and trying to remove your collar, you have to wear that until I say you can take it off," at the look on Mark's face, he added, "Don't worry, it's not like the collar. You'll have it off by tonight. I just don't want you thinking there are no consequences for your actions."

_You already taught me this last night,_ Mark wanted to reply, but the gag prevented him from speaking. He supposed that was its purpose, after all.

"Oh, you're going to have lots of fun without a voice," Dark rumbled, stepping away. "Your mouth needs a break from talking, I think."

Mark couldn't respond.

* * *

An hour ticked by, and the cold bite of the gag hadn't lessened. Even worse, Mark had been building an erection steadily since the gag went on, and he was powerless to stop it. He didn't _want_ to be aroused by his inability to speak, but here he was, watching television on the couch with a dick aching for attention from his master. Fucking Darkiplier and his fucking dominant attitude. Made Mark want to punch him and be fucked by him at the same time.

Dark entered the room nonchalantly, wearing a pair of sweatpants but no shirt, his hair tousled and still glistening from being wet. He'd taken a shower, that much Mark could figure out without speaking. What Mark couldn't figure out was why Dark's half-naked body made him burn red in the face.

"You'd best stop staring at me, pet, you're missing the best part of the episode," Dark pointed back at the television and now Mark's cheeks were burning with embarrassment as well. He couldn't even defend himself, gagged as he was. "Are you looking for attention from your master? I was wondering when you'd own up to your position as my pet."

Mark wanted to yell at him, to furiously explain what he was feeling, until he realized that he did want attention. Or more specifically, his dick did, but the rest of his body yearned for attention from Dark's strong, firm hands as well. Slowly, his eyes staring deep into Dark's, he nodded.

Silently, Dark sat down on the other end of the couch and gestured for Mark to join him on his side. Hesitant, Mark crawled over to his master, feeling rather like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"That's it, good boy," Dark murmured as he drew Mark close to his side. The praise was simple, but how it made Mark feel was more than complicated. One of Dark's arms found its way around Mark's shoulders, holding him against his bare chest, whilst the other drew Mark's knees up and over his lap so that Mark was practically sitting on Dark in a cradled position.

Mark drew in a shuddering breath, the feeling of Dark against him making his heart race and his cock throb needily. His master seemed to sense this, because barely a few moments later the television had been paused and Dark was massaging Mark's erection through his pants.

A choked moan escaped from Mark's gagged mouth and he grabbed at Dark's shoulder to ground himself. As the rubbing action continued, Mark gasped and leaned back into Dark's embrace, spreading himself out on his lap to allow him more access to the rest of his body.

Dark chuckled and unzipped Mark's jeans, moving them out of the way before resuming action on his dick through just his underwear. Tears welled up in Mark's eyes from the pain of having a gag in his mouth for so long - that coupled with the fact that his cock was painfully hard now, as his master kept working at it.

Then finally the last layer came off, and both his jeans and his underwear were tossed to the ground. Mark was now half-naked on his couch (the opposite half to Dark, mind you) with a demon giving him a handjob... and he was loving it. Other than the part where there was still a leather gag in his mouth, of course.

Dark stopped his action on Mark's dick and slipped a finger underneath his collar to draw his face closer to his own. He tapped the gag. "Do you want this removed, pet?" he purred.

Mark nodded vigorously, and Dark reached behind his head and undid the gag. He pulled it away and dropped it to the floor where Mark's pants were.

"F-fuck," Mark stammered, then he let out a strained laugh at that being the first thing he'd said in over an hour.

"You didn't enjoy that much, now, did you?" Dark asked, a sympathetic look crossing his face as he restarted action on Mark's dick.

Mark scrambled for an honest answer. It hadn't been comfortable, but it had made him aroused, and Mark wasn't sure what kind of answer Dark was looking for, so he just settled on, "It was more uncomfortable than the collar."

Dark laughed, slipping his finger back out from beneath said collar. He changed the subject, saying, "Oh, pet, if you're going to cum, try to stop yourself. I've just had a shower, I don't want to get messy so soon afterwards."

Remembering the gag within arm's reach, Mark bit back a snarky retort. "What should I do, then, master?" he asked instead.

"Finish the job yourself," Dark suggested, halting his massaging of Mark's cock and moving his legs off of him so that he could get up. "I'll see you later."

"But-" Dark had already disappeared down the hall when Mark started to speak, and he once again cursed himself.


End file.
